


Oreo Kisses

by YouHadMeAtOops_Hi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Best Friends, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Love, Oreos, Romance, Young, and something of the sort, nahraa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouHadMeAtOops_Hi/pseuds/YouHadMeAtOops_Hi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Oreos and a lot of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oreo Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! I wrote this for my friend a while ago and she's been asking me to post it for a while now, so well, here it is. 
> 
> Hope it doesn't suck much seeing as its my first ever mini-fic thingy and such, but yeah enjoy...or something! 
> 
> Dedicated to my dear Horan, this ones for you Zee! Love you.

_Oreo Kisses x_

 

“Pleasee Zee? Just one” Niall begged (more like whined) while giving me his signature puppy eyes, the same ones he had been perfecting since we were kids. Pffftt, this boy!

“Nu-uh Horan” I said while shaking my head. Not my Oreos! Nope!

“But I thought you loved me.” he said, pouting like a 5 year old.

I swear I had never see anything cuter in my entire life.

“You know I love you buddy” I said, pulling him into a side hug, but still keeping my Oreos out of reach. Lord knows why I thought that would help, considering the boy had 3 whole inches on me.

I could have sworn I saw hurt flash across his features when I said "buddy" ,but then again I had just eaten an entire bag of Oreos. Those things had a tendency of making me wonky.

“But seriously, there's tons more in the kitchen, stop being so lazy and go some” I said, rolling my eyes.

Niall smirked, and I immediately realized what I just said Fudge!  
“No man, not like that you perv, ” I groaned “I mean go get your own Oreos” I said, huffing.

“Hehe your words, not mine babe” he said winking. Shit shit shit!

I couldn't control the butterflies that erupted in my tummy after he did that.

“Oh shut up, you're not helping yourself ya know”, I said rolling your eyes playfully.

“Forget what I said, I'm dumb” he said, trying to look as innocent as possible.

“You're telling me? ” I retorted, my tone dripping with sarcasm.

“Oh whatever, I just can't go to the kitchen! Its too far, and way too much energy being used. No way! And besides I'd rather use it on something else” he said, smirking mischievously.

“Oh? And what would that be?” I asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Judging by the things he had done in the passed, I had more than a valid reason to be suspicious alright.

“TICKLE TORTURE” he shouted and before I could comprehend what he had just said, he jumped on top of me, knocking all the air out your lungs in the process. The fat lug!

“Niall! Get off me you fat oaf!” I said in between laughs while mentally cursing whoever had blessed me with such ticklish genes. *cough cough* mom!

“That's not the way to get yourself out of this bright spark” he smirked while tickling me some more.

“Okay okay I'm sorry! How do I make you stop oh wise one”, I said with tears running down my cheeks because of all the laughing.

”Its quite simple really. Close you eyes“ he spoke, his voice suddenly going from playful, to serious with a hint of nervousness.

“Okayy?” , suddenly feeling just as nervous too. Judging by the crazy things he'd done in the past, I had a reason to be. Just as I was pondering over why he asked me to close my eyes, I was brought out of my thoughts by the feel of warm, soft but firm, lips on mine.

Okay so I'm a bit slowly, but there was only 2 people in the room, me and -Holy fudgesticks! And finally (after 35286 years) it dawned on me that Niall just kissed me, and before I even had a chance to respond I suddenly didn't feel Niall's weight on top of me anymore.

I opened my eyes fast enough to see him running into the kitchen, his as red as a tomato. I blinked a few times, seemingly frozen, because the only thought that was going through my mind was "asdfgfhghkk", soon followed by a smile so big, I thought my face would crack in two.

“Maybe I should deprive him of Oreos more often” I thought to myself, chuckling before getting up and following Niall into the kitchen

I walked into the kitchen, expecting to find a smirking Niall behind the counter munching on Oreos. But nothing. He wasn't eating, nor in the kitchen for that matter.

“Niall? Ni where are you? ” I called out, expecting an answer from the boy I had (not so discreetly) been crushing on for my entire existence. Nothing. No “Over here Zee!” or maybe the feeling of small warm, and slightly rough hands covering my eyes.

Not even a simple "BOO!” Followed by Niall laughing his butt off feeling proud that he had scared me (which he never did, but c'mon, the look on his face after he does is so freaking precious. I just don't have it in me to crush his "dreams" ) .

Fact of the matter though, is that I couldn't find Niall, but then again I've still got the entire house to search.

“Leggo” I whisper-shouted to no one in particular, before heading up the stairs to launch a proper search party.

•Niall's P.O.V•

“Dammit!! Why did I just do that?! For sheep's sake wtf is wrong with me?! I just had to go ruin things by kissing Zee. I mean I've been pretty good at hiding my feelings up until now, or so I'd like to think, and there I go making a stupid move.

She probably hates me right now” I mentally scolded myself. I'm such a dope!

So I'm currently hiding in the closet, with my knees against my chest and my head buried in my arms. Call me childish, but quite frankly I'm freaking out alright! My claustrophobia wasn't making it an easier, but honestly can't risk here finding me.

“I guess its gonna be confession time as soon as she finds me huh?“ I groaned at the thought.

“I'm pretty sure my Zee bear - I mean Zee- already hates me right now”, I mumbled to myself , sulking even more n-”

“Nialll! You in here? ”. Oh shit!

I kept quiet for a while, thinking she'd maybe get bored and leave. But I was surely mistaken.

“God dammit Horan! Open the damn door, I know you're in there! Why are hiding from me?” She said, here voice cracking at the end.

My heart immediately broke in a million, knowing that I was the one that had hurt my favourite girl in the world like that.

Time to suck it up and be a man I guess! Heheh. No Niall, this aint the time!

I took a deep breath, and decided that its now or never, and proceeded to get up from my foetal position on the floor, and went to go unlock the door.

In front of me was the most beautiful, yet heartbreaking scene I'd ever had to witness. She was standing there with tears in here eyes and frown on her lips that he just wanted to kiss right off.

By instinct, I immediately pulled her into giant hug, wrapping my arms around here. Her head went rest on my shoulder, most probably inhaling intoxicating scent of Oreos and pizza. I need to go to rehab! The food kind.

“I'm so sorry Zee. I know you probably hate me right now, but I'm really sorry.” I mumbled, holding her even tighter

•Zee's P.O.V•

I lifted my head off his shoulder a bit, very much confused. The heck is this kid talking about?

“Hate you? What? I could never hate you, you know that. So maybe I'm a bit bummed because well you kissed me and then ran, you dumbass! I mean what's a girl to think other than I prolly smell like your feet after a football game or that I somehow turned into a toad with a span 3,5 seconds?! ” I said, suddenly getting frustrated again and whacking him on his shoulder.

“Owww! Okay I guess I deserved _that._ ” he chuckled rubbing his shoulder a bit.

“Damn right you do! And more.” I said, huffing.

Niall's face suddenly became serious again.

“I really am sorry. I probably made things all awkward and stuff huh? ” He said.

“What? No, no you didn't. I've been waiting for you to that for years! I just didn't imagine it ending with you fleeing for you life” I said pouting a bit.

Niall just started at me with a blank expression.

“What? You actually wanted to kiss me? Why? How? When? Huh? ” His cheeks turning a bit pink. Awww!

“I've always had a crush on you Ni, I just never acted on it coz ya know, I was afraid of ruining things and stuff” I mumbled, looking down.

I felt Niall's warm fingers gently hold my chin, tilting my head up before starring at those breath taking blue eyes I used to (still do) daydream about. He looked into my a eyes, a small smile playing on his lips, before slowly leaning in and kissing me softly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck, melting into the bliss that is Niall Horan.

After what felt like a few seconds (but was really a few minutes), we both reluctantly pulled away, smiling like idiots.

I rested my forehead against his, staring into the blue eyes I had sometimes found myself trying to draw for hours on end but never quite succeeding because such beauty can't be recreated. He stared into my eyes, still smiling, while showing a bit of nervousness.

“I love you Zee, always have and I know I always will. Make me the happiest dude ever, and be mine? ” He asked, looking a bit anxious.

I broke into a huge dopey grin.

“I love you too Ni. Of course I will!” I said before pulling him into the biggest hug imaginable.

He chuckled and squeezed me rather tight, seemingly savoring the moment.

“You're. Compressing. My. Lungs. Horannn!” I said, gasping dramatically, probably resembling a fish out of water. Minus the whole "shortage of air" stuff because well fish don't breathe air and - I'll just shut up, now.

“Sorrehh,” he said smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his neck “I'm just insanely happy right now.”

“Nialllll, _I'm_ supposed to be the sappy one here, being the girl and all” I said fake groaning, because it's either that or cry! My cheeks were turning pink because this he's just so sweet and amazing and _is he even real?_

“Hey what can I say, you bring out my inner sappiness.” He said shrugging.

“Yeah that, or you're just whipped.” I said, wriggling my eyebrows just to tease him.

“And that too.” He said biting his lip, before pulling me flush against his chest and placing a lingering kiss on my lips once more. Eeeeeepp! 

 

And in that moment, life couldn't have been more perfect.

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope it didn't suck that many balls and yeah, peace :) x
> 
> If you ever wanna ask some questions, or just say hi or whatever, just message me on  
> Twitter: @glorious_craic or  
> Tumblr: all-the-glory.tumblr.com


End file.
